Meredith Baxter
|GebOrt = South Pasadena, Kalifornien |twitter = MeredithBax |imdb = 0000880}} 'Meredith Ann Baxter '(*21. Juni 1947 in South Pasadena, Kalifornien) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. In Glee hat sie in der vierten Staffel einen Gastauftritt als Liz Stevens. Leben Meredith wurde als Tochter von Whitney Blake und Tom Baxter geboren und hat zwei Brüder, Richard und Brian. Sie ging auf die Hollywood High School und Michigan´s Interlochen Arts Academy. Sie war drei Jahre lang mit Robert Lewis verheiratet und hat mit ihm zwei Kinder, Ted und Eva, ehe die Scheidung 1969 folgte. Mit ihrem zweiten Ehemann David Birney war sie 15 Jahre lang verheiratet und ließ sich 1989 von ihm scheiden. Aus der Ehe folgten die Kinder Kate, Mollie und Peter (Zwillinge). Während dieser Ehe wurde sie als "Meredith Baxter-Birney" gelistet und ist dem Alkohol verfallen, um dem Missbrauch zu entfliehen, welchen Birney abstritt. Im Jahr 1990 wurde sie trocken. Ihre dritte Ehe war mit Michael Blodgett und endete 2000, nach fünf Jahren. Seit 2005 ist sie in einer Beziehung mit Nancy Looks. Am 02. Dezember 2009 outete sie sich während eines Interviews mit Matt Lauer in Today und in der Frank DeCaro Show auf Sirius-XM OutQ 102 als Lesbe. Seit Dezember 2013 ist sie mit ihrer Freundin verheiratet. Im Jahr 1998 wurde bei ihr Burstkrebs diagnostiziert, den sie besiegte und veröffentliche 2011 ihre Biographie "Untied". Karriere Ihren ersten großen Fernsehauftritt hatte sie 1972 als einer der Stars in der Serie "Bridget und Bernie", die nach einer Staffel abgesetzt wurde und spielte ab 1976 für vier Jahre in "Eine amerikanische Familie" mit. Ihre nächstes, größeres Projekt war die Serie "Familienbande" im Jahr 1982, in welcher sie sieben Jahre lang mitwirkte und hatte 2000 einen Gastauftritt in "Cold Case". Filmografie Filme *1976: Die Unsterblichen *1976: Bittersüße Liebe *1978: Little Women *1985: Rape - Die Vergewaltigung des Richard Beck *1987: Flucht ohne Ende *1990: Tödliche Gier *1990: Burning Bridges *1990: The Kissing Place *1991: A Mother's Justice *1991: Bump in the Night *1992: Stolen Love *1992: Her Final Fury: Betty Broderick, the Last Chapter *1992: Bis daß ein Mord uns scheidet *1993: Die Hölle in mir *1994: My Breast *1994: One More Mountain *1994: For the Love of Aaron *1995: Betrayed: A Story of Three Women *1995: The Faculty *1996: After Jimmy *1997: Miracle in the Woods *1997Let Me Call You Sweetheart *1997The Inheritance *1997: Dog's Best Friend (Stimme) *1999: Miracle on the 17th Green *1999: Down Will Come Baby *1999: Holy Joe *1999: Elevator Seeking *1994: Der Kampf ihres Lebens *1997: Skip und die Farm der sprechenden Tiere *1997: Wunden der Vergangenheit *1999: Wunder mit Handicap *2000: The Wednesday Woman *2001: Murder on the Orient Express *2001: A Mother's Fight for Justice *2002: A Christmas Visitor *2003: Der Feind in meinem Mann *2003: Endgültig *2004: Angel in the Family *2005: Paradise, Texas *2005: The Mostly Unfabulous Social Life of Ethan Green *2008: The Onion Movie *2009: Bound by a Secret *2012: Naughty or Nice *2013: Reading Writing & Romance *2013: Shadow on the Mesa *2015: Undateable John Serien *1972: Ben *1972–1973: Bridget und Bernie *1982–1989: Familienbande *1996: The Faculty (13 Folge) *1997: Chaos City (Staffel 2, Folge 9 und 10) *2003: Eine himmlische Familie (1 Folge) *2004: Half & Half (1 Folge) *2005: The Closer (1 Folge) *2006: Brothers & Sisters (1 Folge) *2006–2007: Cold Case (5 Folgen) *2007: What About Brian (1 Folge) *2009: Brothers (1 Folge) *2009: Family Guy (2 Folge, Stimme) *2010: Airline Disaster *2010: We Have to Stop Now (3 Folgen) *2012: Switched at Birth (1 Folge) *2003: Glee *2013: The Neighbors (2 Folgen) *2014: Instant Mom (1 Folge) *2014: Finding Carter (3 Folgen) *2014: Schatten der Leidenschaft (20 Folgen) Trivia *Zusammen mit Jackée Harry hatte Meredith einen Gastauftritt in "Instant Mom". Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Homosexuelle Darsteller